Angelsächsische Besiedelung von Britannien
Die Angelsächsische Besiedelung von Britannien beschreibt den Prozess, der die Sprache und Kultur eines Großteils des heutigen England von romano-britonisch zu germanisch änderte. Die Germanen verschiedenen Ursprungs entwickelten schlussendlich eine gemeinsame kulturelle Identität als Angelsachsen. Dieser Prozess ereignete sich vom mittleren 5. Jh. bis frühen 7. Jh. nach dem Ende der Römischen Herrschaft in Britannien gegen 410. Nach der Besiedelung erfolgte die Gründung von Angelsächsischen Königreichen im Süden und Osten Britanniens und später im restlichen heutigen England. Hintergrund Hauptartikel: Ende der Römischen Herrschaft in Britannien Um das Jahr 400 waren die Römischen Provinzen in Britannien ein Randgebiet des Römischen Imperiums, die mehrfach aufgrund von Rebellionen oder Invasionen verloren gingen, aber bis dahin immer wieder zurückerobert worden waren. Dieser Zyklus von Verlust und Rückeroberung brach in den folgenden Jahrzehnten zusammen und Britannien entglitt der direkten kaiserlichen Kontrolle, auch wenn die Römische Macht während der nächsten drei Generationen im nahen Gallien noch immer zu spüren war. Peter Salway, Roman Britain Hinweise aus Verulamium zeigen, dass die römische Art des Stadtbaus noch bis spät ins 5. Jh. hinein benutzt wurde, wenn nicht sogar noch darüber hinaus. Sheppard Frere, Verulamium Excavations In Silchester gibt es Anzeichen für nachrömische Bewohner bis gegen das Jahr 500 und in Wroxeter ebenfalls. Die Schriften von St. Patrick und Gildas zeigen, dass in Britannien durch das 5. und 6. Jh. hinweg die lateinische Sprache und die römische Bildung erhalten blieben, sowie die Gelehrtheit und die Gesetze innerhalb der Elite. Es gibt in Gildas' Werken auch Anzeichen dafür, dass die Wirtschaft ohne römische Besteuerung florierte, da er sich über Luxusgüter und Maßlosigkeit beschwert. Mitte des 5. Jh. begannen die Angelsachsen in einem anscheinend immer noch funktionierenden Römischen Britannien zu erscheinen. Historische Hinweise Untersuchungen in den Quellen zeigen, dass die Worte Angeln, Sachsen oder Angelsachsen in allen die gleiche Bedeutung haben. Die Zuordnung von Bezeichnungen wie "Angelsachsen" ist mit Schwierigkeiten behaftet, und der Begriff selbst wurde erst im 8. Jh. benutzt, um "germanische" Gruppen in Britannien von denen auf dem Kontinent zu unterscheiden. Frühe Quellen Die Chronica Gallica von 452 berichtet aus dem Jahr 441: "Die Britischen Provinzen, die bis zu dieser Zeit verschiedene Niederlagen und Unglücke erlitten hatten, sind unter die sächsische Herrschaft gekommen." Michael E. Jones & John Casey, The Gallic Chronicle Restored: a Chronology for die Anglo-Saxon Invasions and the End of Roman Britain Die Chronik wurde aus einiger Entfernung von Britannien geschrieben. Es gibt keine genauen Daten für Ereignisse im 5. Jh., besonders vor 446. Dies untergräbt jedoch nicht die Stellung der Chronica Gallica als sehr wichtige zeitgenössische Quellen, und lässt vermuten, dass Bedas späteres Datum für "die Ankunft der Sachsen" ein Fehler war. In der Chronik wird Britannien mit vier anderen römischen Gebieten genannt, die zur gleichen Zeit unter "germanische" Herrschaft kamen; die Liste ist als Erklärung des Endes des Römischen Imperiums im Westen gedacht. Ian Wood, The End of Roman Britain: Continental evidence and parallels Die vier Gebiete teilen eine ähnliche Geschichte, da sie von der römischen Autorität alle in die "Macht der Barbaren" gegeben wurden. Prokopius berichtet, dass Britannien von drei Gruppen besiedelt wurde: den Angiloi, den Frisonen und den Britonen, jede wurde von ihrem eigenen König regiert. Jede Gruppe war so fruchtbar, dass sie jedes Jahr eine große Anzahl von Personen zu den Franken schickten, die sie in unbevölkerten Gebieten ihres Territoriums ansiedelten. Er schrieb im 6. Jh. und berichtet auch, dass nach dem Sturz von Constantine III 411 "die Römer niemals wieder Erfolg hatten, Britannien zurückzuerobern, sondern es blieb von dieser Zeit an unter Tyrannen". Prokopius, History of the Wars Gildas' De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae In Gildas' Werk aus dem 6. Jh. waren die Sachsen Feinde von Übersee, die ein verdientes Gericht über die örtlichen Könige oder "Tyrannen" brachten. Christopher Allen Snyder, An Age of Tyrants Der Ablauf der Ereignisse bei Gildas ist folgender: # Nach einem Appell an Aetius (die Groans of the Britons) erlebten die Britonen eine Hungersnot, während sie Angriffe durch die Pikten und Skoten erlitten, einige wurden erfolgreich zurückgeschlagen, was zu einer Friedensperiode führten. # Der Frieden führte zu luxuria und Maßlosigkeit. # Ein erneuter Angriff drohte durch die Pikten und Skoten, was zu einem Konzil führte, in dem man überein kam, dass Land im Osten an die Sachsen gegeben werden würde, auf der Basis eines Vertrages, nachdem die Sachsen die Britonen im Austausch für Nahrungsmittel verteidigen würden. Diese Art von Übereinkunft war nichts außergewöhnliches zu dieser Zeit; die Franken waren im 4. Jh. als Verbündete im nördlichen Gallien angesiedelt worden, die Visigoten in Gallia Aquitania im frühen 5. Jh. # Die Sachsen beschwerten sich zunächst, dass ihre monatlichen Versorgungsgüter nicht ausreichend waren. Danach drohten sie damit, den Vertrag zu brechen, was sie auch taten, und "von Meer zu Meer" angriffen. # Dieser Krieg, der von N. J. Higham der "Krieg der sächsischen Verbündeten" genannt wurde, endete 20 bis 30 Jahre später, kurz nach der Schlacht von Mons Badonicus, etwa vierzig Jahre vor der Geburt von Gildas. # Es gab einen Frieden mit den Sachsen, die in ihre östliche Heimat zurückkehrten, was Gildas lugubre divortium barbarorum nannte, eine schmerzliche Trennung von den Barbaren. Die "Scheidungsvereinbarung", argumentierte Higham besonders, war aus der Sicht der Britonen ein verbesserter Vertrag. Dieser enthielt die Möglichkeit, Tribute von den Menschen im Osten zu erhalten, die sich unter der Führung einer Person befanden, die Gildas pater diabolus nannte. N. J. Higham, From sub-Roman Britain to Anglo-Saxon England: Debating the Insular Dark Ages Gildas nutzte den korrekten spätrömischen Begriff für die Sachsen, foederati, Menschen, die unter einem gut angewendeten Vertragssystem nach Britannien kamen. Diese Art von Vertrag war schon öfter benutzt worden, um Menschen ins Römische Imperium zu bringen, um beispielsweise in der Armee zu arbeiten. Gildas nannte sie Sachsen, was möglicherweise der übliche britonische Begriff für die Siedler war. Gildas Nutzung des Wortes Patria, sofern es im Zusammenhang mit den Sachsen und Pikten benutzt wurde, hinterlässt den Eindruck, dass einige Sachsen zu dieser Zeit als einheimisch in Britannien betrachtet werden konnten. Christopher Daniell, The geographical perspective of Gildas Für Gildas war Britannien die ganze Insel; Volkszugehörigkeit und Sprache interessierten ihn nicht, er war besorgt über den Glauben der Anführer und ihre Handlungen. Die historischen Details sind, wie Christopher Allen Snyder sagte "Nebenprodukte seiner Aufzählung königlicher Sünden". Es gibt eine starke Sitte unter christlichen Schreibern, die über die moralischen Qualitäten von Anführern besorgt waren, und Gildas gehörte zu ihnen. Er nutzte apokalyptische Sprache: beispielsweise waren die Sachsen "Schurken", "Feinde", angeführt von einem teuflischen Vater. Bislang hatte Gildas, laut seinen eigenen Worten, in einem Zeitalter von "äußerlichem Frieden" gelebt, und dieser Frieden hatte mit sich die tyrannis gebracht, die "ungerechte Herrschaft". Gildas Anmerkungen zeigen seine andauernde Sorge betreffend der Verletzlichkeit seiner Landsleute und ihrer Missachtung und innerlichen Kämpfe. Beispielsweise "war es immer wahr über dieses Volk (und ist es jetzt), dass es Schwach war darin, die Waffen seiner Feinde zurückzuschlagen, aber stark darin, Bürgerkrieg zu beginnen und die Bürde der Sünden". Gildas, De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae Falls es nach dem Krieg der sächsischen Verbündeten Massenmord, Massenauswanderung und Massenversklavung gab, scheint Gildas nichts darüber gewusst zu haben. Er erwähnte, dass das spirituelle Leben in Britannien gelitten hatte, denn durch die Teilung des Landes wurden die Einwohner davon abgehalten, an den Schreinen der Märtyrer zu Beten. Die Kontrolle war an die Sachsen gegangen, sogar die Kontrolle über den Zugang zu diesen Schreinen. Die Kirche war nun "tributpflichtig", ihre Söhne hatten "Mist umarmt" und der Adel hatte seine Autorität, zu regieren, verloren. Gildas beschreibt die Korruption der Elite: "Britannien hat Könige, doch sie sind Tyrannen; es hat Richter, doch sie sind niederträchtig. ... Sie plündern und terrorisieren die Unschuldigen, sie verteidigen und beschützen die Schuldigen und Diebischen, sie haben viele Frauen, Huren und Ehebrecherinnen, schwören falsche Eide, erzählen Lügen, belohnen Diebe, sitzen mit Mördern, verachten die Demütigen, ihre Kommandanten sind 'Feinde von Gott'". Das brechen von Eiden und die Abwesenheit von gerechten Gerichten für gewöhnliche Menschen wird mehrfach erwähnt. Die Britische Führung war überall unmoralisch und verursachte den "Ruin von Britannien". Bedas Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum Beda, der gegen 731 schrieb, nutzte Gildas und andere Quellen. Er identifiziert die Einwanderer als Angeln, Sachsen und Jüten, und berichtet, dass die Sachsen aus Altsachsen (Niedersachsen in Deutschland) kamen, die Angeln aus "Anglia", zwischen der Heimat der Sachsen und Jüten. J. A. Giles, Bede's Ecclesiastical History Anglia ist höchstwahrscheinlich Schleswig-Holstein an der Grenze zu Dänemark. Jutland war die Heimat der Jüten, an der Küste zwischen der Elbe und der Weser in Niedersachsen. Beda scheint drei Phasen der Besiedelung zu identifizieren: eine Entdeckungsphase, als Söldner kamen, um die Bevölkerung zu schützen, eine Einwanderungsphase, die erheblich war, da er sagt, dass Anglus menschenleer wurde; und eine Gründungsphase, in der die Angelsachsen begannen, Gebiete zu kontrollieren, angedeutet in Bedas Aussage über den Ursprung der Stämme. Diese Analyse von Beda hat zu einer Neubewertung geführt, bezüglich Kontinuität und Veränderung von Bedas "northumbrischem" Blickwinkel der Geschichte und wie dieser Blickwinkel sich auf den Bericht der letzten beiden Phasen der Besiedlung auswirkte. Das Konzept des Bretwalda hat seinen Ursprung in Bedas Kommentar darüber, wer über das Imperium von Britannien herrschte. Aus diesem Konzept schlussfolgerten Historiker auf einen Oberherrscher südlich des Flusses Humber. Ob so eine Person existierte, ist nicht klar, doch Simon Keynes argumentiert, dass es sich bei dieser Idee nicht um ein erfundenes Konzept handelt. Das Konzept des Bretwalda wird als Hinweis auf die Anwesenheit einiger früher angelsächsischer Adelsfamilien gedeutet. Ob der Großteil von ihnen frühe Siedler waren, Nachfahren von Siedlern oder ob es sich um römisch-britonische Anführer handelte, die die angelsächsische Kultur übernommen hatten, ist nicht klar, doch die übliche Meinung geht da hin, dass die meisten Einwanderer waren. Erwähnenswerte Lücken sind: in der Liste der Bretwaldas findet sich niemand aus den östlichen oder westlichen Midlands, und es gibt einige Unsicherheit über die Datierung dieser Anführer. Bedas Sichtweise der Britonen ist zum Teil verantwortlich für das Bild von ihnen als die unterdrückten Subjekte angelsächsischer Zwangsherrschaft. Dies wurde von Sprachforschern und Archäologen benutzt, die Theorien über Massenmord, Sklaverei und blutige Invasionen und Siedlungswellen produziert haben. Bedas abwertende Beschreibung der Britonen ist beeinflusst von dem, was er bei Gildas gelesen hatte, der auch versucht hatte, Gottes Willen zu verstehen. Für Gildas repräsentierten die Sachsen Gottes Geißel und er sah den Horror der Sachsen als Gottes Strafe für die Sünden der Menschen. Beda konzentrierte sich auf diesen Punkt und erweiterte Gildas Vision, indem er die heidnischen Angelsachsen nicht als Gottes Strafe gegen die verkommenen Britonen darstellte, sondern als die Agenten von Britanniens Erlösung. Somit wurde das schreckliche Szenario, das Gildas fürchtete, ruhig von Beda wegdiskutiert: jede harte Behandlung war notwendig, und von Gott befohlen, denn die Britonen hatten Gottes Wohlwollen verloren und sich seinen Zorn zugezogen. Beda nutzt Volkszugehörigkeit nicht auf die gleiche Art, wie ein moderner Leser. "Bedas Nutzung von (ethnischen Begriffen) war viel wandelbarer: gebunden an die Äußerung von Traditionen und religiösen Ideen, an die Loyalität eines Volkes an die Autorität, und Subjekt der Veränderung, während die Geschichte sich entfaltete. Deshalb ist es ein irrelevanter Punkt, ob all jene, die Beda unter dem Begriff Angli zusammenfasste, radikal germanisch waren." Windy A. McKinney, Creating a gens Anglorum: Social and Ethnic Identity in Anglo-Saxon England through the Lens of Bede's Historia Ecclesiastica Tatsächlich könnte Beda selbst kein ethnisch "reiner" Angle gewesen sein. Tribal Hidage Die Tribal Hidage ist eine Liste von 35 Stämmen, die im Angelsächsischen England irgendwann zwischen dem 7. und 9. Jh. zusammengestellt wurde. Die Einbeziehung der "Elmet-Bewohner" lässt Simon Keynes vermuten, dass die Tribal Hidage in den frühen 670er Jahren zusammengestellt wurde, während der Herrschaft von König Wulfhere, da Elmet danach unter die Kontrolle von Northumbria gefallen zu sein scheint. Simon Keynes, England, 700-900 Sie enthält eine Reihe unabhängiger Königreiche und anderer kleiner Gebiete und weist jedem eine Anzahl von Hides zu. Ein Hide war die Menge von Land, die benötigt wurde, um einen Haushalt zu versorgen. Die Liste von Stämmen wird angeführt von Mercia und besteht beinahe ausschließlich aus Menschen, die südlich des Humber lebten, und Gebieten, die Mercia umgaben, einige von ihnen wurden niemals zufriedenstellend identifiziert. Das Dokument ist problematisch, aber sehr wichtig für Historiker, da es einen Einblick in die Beziehung zwischen Menschen, Land und den Stämmen und Gruppen gibt, in die sie sich organisiert hatten. Die einzelnen Einheiten in der Liste entstanden aus dem Siedlungsgebiet der Stammesgruppen, einige von ihnen sind nicht größer als 300 Hides. Die Namen sind schwer zu bestimmen: Orte wie East wixna und Sweord ora. Was sie enthüllt ist, dass die mikro-Identität von Stämmen und Familien von Anfang an wichtig war. Die Liste ist ein Hinweis auf eine komplexere Besiedlung, als die einzelne politische Einheit der anderen historischen Quellen. Angelsächsische Chronik Die Angelsächsische Chronik ist ein historischer Bericht von Ereignissen im Angelsächsischen England, der vom späten 9. Jh. bis zum mittleren 12. Jh. geführt wurde. Die Chronik ist eine Sammlung von Annalen, die in einigen Fällen mehr als 600 Jahre nach den beschriebenen Ereignissen immer noch aktualisiert wurde. Sie enthält verschiedene Einträge, die sich gut in die Breite Masse der historischen Quellen einzufügen scheinen, und stellten gute Hinweise für eine Einwanderung dar, die Angelsächsische Elite und verschiedene wichtige historische Ereignisse. Die frühesten beschriebenen Ereignisse wurden Jahrhunderte später beschrieben, als sie geschehen waren. Barbara Yorke und andere haben darauf hingewiesen, wie einige Eigenschaften der Angelsächsischen Chronik aus dem 5. und 6. Jh. der Idee widersprechen, dass es sich um eine verlässliche Jahr-für-Jahr Aufzeichnung handelt. Stuart Laycock hat vermutet, dass es Informationen aus der frühen Periode geben könnte, die auf folgender Basis genutzt werden können: die offensichtlichen Randbemerkunen und Erfindungen sollten abgelehnt werden (so wie die Information über Porta und Portsmouth ASC, Jahr 501); der Kern hinter einigen Einträgen könnte eine Wahrheit enthalten (wie der Ablauf der Ereignisse, der mit Aelle von Sussex in Verbindung steht ASC, Jahr 477 ff.); und während die Daten unsicher sind, glaubt Laycock, dass einige der Ereignisse aus dem 6. Jh. reale Situationen beschreiben könnten. Stuart Laycock, Britannia - The Failed State Aber Hinweise auf die Angelsächsische Besiedlung aus einer Chronik wie der Angelsächsischen Chronik zu ziehen, ist unsicher und hängt stark von der jeweiligen Sichtweise ab, welche Einträge eine akzeptable Wahrheit darstellen. Kategorie:Angelsächsisches England Kategorie:Angelsächsische Invasion